User blog:Ragemutt/CCC3 Villard, the Hextech Shambler
|date = May 28, 2014 |health = 8 |attack = 5 |spells = 4 |difficulty = 4 |hp = 460 (+30) |mana = 225 (+30) |damage= 60 (+2) |range = 175 (Melee) |armor = 25 (+2.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.700 (+1.5%) |healthregen = 5.7 (+0.25) |manaregen = 4 (+0.36) |speed = 350 }} Villard, The Hextech Shambler' is a custom champion in League of Legends and is a entrant for Lykrast's contest CCC3http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lykrast/CCC3_by_JmLyan Abilities for 15 seconds. Basic attacks refresh Hextech Radiation's duration. }} Villard lets out a pulse of radiation around him dealing magic damage and slowing nearby enemies applying Hextech Radition. If a enemy with Hextech Radiation is hit they are stunned for 2 seconds instead of slowed. |leveling= 40 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 70 seconds slow |cooldown= 8 / 7.5 / 7 / 6.5 / 5 seconds |cost= 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 mana |costtype= |range= 500 }} Vallard loses his bonus attack speed and his next basic attack deals bonus attack damage. If the target has Hextech Radiation on them Vallard heals himself as well.|description= Vallard gains bonus attack speed. |leveling= |cost= 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 75 mana |costtype= |cooldown= 5 / 6 / 7.5 / 8 / 9 seconds |range= self }} Vallard shoots a blast of chemicals in a 50° cone dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. If an enemy hit has Hextech Radiation applied to it, that enemy is blinded for 2 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= 12 / 10 / 9.5 / 9 / 8.5 seconds |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 600 }} Vallard activates his unstable Hextech Core dealing attack damage to nearby enemies and gains bonus movement speed, armor and magic resist. In addition enemies within 600 units of Vallard have Hextech Radiation applied to them regardless whether Vallard hit them or not. |leveling = |cooldown= 120 / 100 / 80 seconds |cost= |costtype= Mana |range=600 }} Lore Vallard was an intelligent chemist of Zaun. His skill managed to promote him to the Head of Chemical and Radiation affairs for Zaun. He was good at his job helping Zaun research chemicals and other usable elements. One fateful day, Vallard was making a a powerful chem engine that refined chemicals in the Zaunite sewers using radiation. Then through some twist of fate or sabotage, the chem engine exploded killing many and injuring Vallard. At the point of death, Vallard was brought to Victor. He was fused with Victor's technology in hopes of recovering his life. The operation was a success and Vallard recovered with two new mechanical hands. He soon went back to work for Zaun. A few days later, a huge explosion destroyed a street in Zaun injuring many. At the center of the explosion was Vallard. It turned out that the combination of unstable chemicals, radiation, Thurmaturgey had caused Vallard to become and walking reactor constantly leaking deadly radiation. Now seeing himself as an abomination, Vallard now fights in the League of Legends in hopes of confronting Victor with his affliction and being cured. Quotes Upon selection "I am an abomination!" Attacking "I am an abomination!" "I am an sorry!" "WHY? WHY? WHY?" "I burn." "I suffer" "This is not me" "I seek respite" "Give me rest" "Slow death glows" Movement "My torment never ends" " I fight for a cure" "Bask in my glow" "I am the light that burns" "Help me" "Curse you Victor" Taunt "This is a curse" "I am cursed" Taunting an enemy "Was this is what you had in mind Viktor" "This is not perfection" Taunting an enemy "Why would you except this second life Urgot?" '''Taunting an enemy "Your power can help people? I don't understand" Joke "I may be glowing but I am not happy." "The secret to my smooth skin, deadly radiation" 'Joke near an enemy ''"My glow did not make any ghouls" Category:Custom champions